Esperanças ao vento
by mebloodymary
Summary: Ventava naquela noite, ela achou engraçado perceber isso.


Nome do autor: mebloodymary

Nome da fic: Esperanças ao vento

Link: -

Capa: -

Shipp: Beth/Daryl

Tema utilizado: Apocalipse

Quote escolhido: "Se vale a pena viver e se a morte faz parte da vida, então, morrer também vale a pena..." Immanuel Kant

Sinopse: Ventava naquela noite, ela achou engraçado perceber isso.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>: Fic feita para o projeto quotes do fórum Papéis Avulsos, só uma bobagenzinha escrita em 30 minutos então não reparem se não ficar lá essas coisas, sem betagem, como eu disse escrita em 30 minutinhos de uma ideia que me veio do nada então desculpem qulquer errinho...

Hope you like it!

Comentar não custa nada né...

* * *

><p>Ventava naquela noite, ela achou engraçado perceber isso, há tanto tempo não percebia nada que não fosse medo.<p>

Medo.

O medo da perda. Sentiu tanto medo durante a fuga da fazenda, pavor dominando cada célula de seu corpo enquanto assistia o fogo devorando a casa que ela amava, o caos engolindo a tudo e a todos, devorando sua ideia de segurança e estabilidade, era estranho sentir tanto medo de morrer quando dias antes havia tentado tirar a própria vida, mas não era de verdade, nunca fora de verdade, naquele dia ela sentiu medo de perder, perder sua vida e sua família.

O medo da inconstância. Foram tempos difíceis, sempre correndo, sempre fugindo, ela nunca sabia onde dormiria no dia seguinte, sentia saudade de casa, saudade de ter uma rotina, da previsibilidade que tanto amava, detestava aquela inconstância e naquele dia ela sentiu medo que essa tal inconstância durasse pra sempre.

O medo da insegurança. Eles haviam encontrado um lugar, um lugar de muitas promessas, ironicamente este lugar era uma prisão, não era nada parecido com a ideia de lar que ela tinha, mas era bom, era suficiente, era seguro? Em tempos como estes, lugar nenhum seria, ela tinha tanto medo disso.

No fim ela estava certa, ela perdeu, voltou à inconstância e definitivamente a insegurança a cercava por todos os lados. Perdera o pai para sempre, doía tanto, ele não merecia o destino que teve, nenhum deles merecia, eram boas pessoas, gente de bem tentando sobreviver, mas Hershel acima de qualquer um merecia mais que uma morte cruel e injustificada. Perdera Maggie e Glenn, doía tanto, ela não tinha certeza se realmente os havia perdido mas havia aprendido a lição, não alimentaria mais esperanças, deixaria que o vento da noite fria as levassem para longe, para onde não pudessem machuca-la.

Ela também aprendeu a aceitar a inconstância, pois achou uma constante para se agarrar e manter sua tão prezada ordem, Daryl era a constante, ela nunca sabia onde estaria no dia seguinte mas sabia que estaria com ele. Já não sentia mais medo da insegurança, aceitou que estava no meio do apocalipse e que já estava morta há muito tempo atrás, não fazia mais sentido ter medo, ela deixou que o vento levasse seu medo também.

Por um instante fugaz ela imaginou o que estaria escrito nas estrelas nesta noite, sorriu, isso era coisa da "velha Beth", ler estrelas, imaginar finais felizes, esperar ser salva, mas essa garota já não existia mais, então ela dedicou sua atenção a outras estrelas, as estrelas borbulhando no copo de plástico barato que segurava nas mãos, seu primeiro drink, Daryl achou que ela merecia algo especial e quase matou os dois numa empreitada para conseguir uma garrafa de champanhe barato e uns copos vagabundos numa loja de departamentos infestada de walkers, era isso que ela gostava nele, ele nunca tinha medo, curiosamente, ela também não teve medo. Ele não se incomodou em usar os copos, bebia direto da garrafa, reclamando que aquilo era bebida de menina, ela gostou, fez cócegas na garganta e desceu espalhando uma quentura gostosa, como beber estrelinhas, ele riu quando ela disse isso, foi estranho, nenhum dos dois nunca ria.

- Isso é bom. – Disse ele de repente. – Rir, eu não me lembrava mais. – Ela não tinha resposta para aquilo, não sabia se era bom, só sabia que era estranho, continuou em silêncio, sentindo o vento que levara suas esperanças mas também seus medos, sentindo nas mãos o metal gelado do capô do carro em que estavam sentados. – Sente medo Beth? – Pra isso ela tinha resposta.

- Não, não mais.

- E por quê?

- Não tenho mais nada a perder, já estou morta, todos estamos, se vale a pena viver, a morte faz parte da vida, então, morrer também vale a pen única opção que temos.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele simplesmente, colocando a mão sobre a dela, ele desejava que fosse diferente mas não era. Ele não podia devolver à ela as esperanças que o vento levou, ele não podia mentir e prometer segurança à ela, era o fim do mundo e ele sabia que estavam ambos condenados, era só questão de tempo, não havia mais chance de vida num mundo como aquele. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era oferecer à ela todas as estrelas que ela quisesse, o sol ou a lua, para quem sabe assim fazê-la sorrir.


End file.
